Doll
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Lo miraras por donde lo miraras, ella no tenía otra función en este cruel mundo. Era observar y ser observada, podías hacer lo que quieras, ella no reaccionaria sino con una cara triste.


**Disclaimer: Kagerou project y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, créditos a su respectivo dueño (Shinzen no Teki-P). La imagen tampoco es mía.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto de agosto de "un día de verano" que se realiza en el foro "Bienvenidos al interior del vientre de Kuroha".**

* * *

Lo miraras por donde lo miraras, ella no tenía otra función en este cruel mundo. Era observar y ser observada, podías hacer lo que quieras, ella no reaccionaria sino con una cara triste.

Era como un alma en pena vagando por ahí mientras emitía lastimeros quejidos en busca de ayuda. Siendo alguien que no tenía casi presencia y que nunca era notada si no era para criticarla, ya fuera a sus espaldas o delante de ella misma.

Si no fuera por el descuido de su madre esto nunca habría pasado, no sufriría este desprecio y depresión que estaba experimentando a su corta edad.

Los niños de su edad tampoco es que fueran mejores, siempre fue apartada de todos y nunca contaban con ella para nada, aunque tampoco es que pudieran notarla mucho así que daba un poco igual.

Desaparecer, esa dulce palabra que salía de sus labios cada vez que estaba en extrema tristeza. Deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y ser olvidada por cualquiera que haya tenido la desgracia de conocerla, incluso por su hermana; la única persona que la ha querido, animado y apoyado.

La recientemente nombrada hermana de Kido no podía permitirse el lujo de permanecer junto a ella todo el tiempo. Sus momentos juntas eran casi nulos, por lo cual su ausencia era muy notoria, así que era como si estuviera sola casi por completo.

Cada noche después de la cena se encerraba en su habitación y lloraba, pidiendo a la luz de la Luna el dejar de existir en este mundo para acabar con esa tristeza que la devoraba poco a poco.

Esa era una de esas tantas noches, resignándose a seguir llorando por más tiempo, más que nada por miedo a ser descubierta. Cogió uno de los tantos peluches que había por su alcoba y lo escaneó. No eran tan diferentes después de todo.

Su falsa sonrisa era similar a la suya cuando era forzada a sonreír en alguna fiesta a las que su padre iba.

Daba igual lo que hicieras, no reaccionaría a nada al igual que ella, como si no tuviera sentimientos.

Aunque ambos albergaran calor, humano y artificial respectivamente, no conocían ningún tipo de sensación cálida, lo único cálido era la sangre pasando por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que era igual a una muñeca de porcelana, vestida con las mejores ropas, adornando su rostro una sonrisa artificial que se contradecía con unos tristes ojos de cristal que suplicaban por un poco de cariño y amor.

Era una verdad imponente y lo odiaba, quería deshacerse de toda esa molestia y tristeza para ser libre de todo lo que alguna vez la hizo sufrir.

Sus enrojecidos ojos de iris negro amenazaban con volver a llorar, ¿no había tenido ya suficiente tortura? Era bastante castigo el hecho de estar encerrada en esta prisión de emociones de la cual quería salir con desesperación para tener unos momentos de paz en lo que quedaba de noche, puesto que eran los únicos de los que disponía en la rutina diaria.

Puso el peluche en su mesita de noche y la pequeña Tsubomi se metió entre las sábanas en el acto. Se le quedó mirando durante un rato mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

—No... no quiero ser como tú —susurró, refiriéndose al muñeco que tenía frente a ella.

Una pequeña lágrima cayó, sabía que estaba tardando en aparecer, ¿tal vez se estaba haciendo fuerte? No, siempre sería débil, aunque lo ocultara con una personalidad fuerte no lograría librarse de la realidad.

Día tras día se consumía más en la miseria, las críticas de las sirvientas resonaban en su cabeza junto con el vacío que sus compañeros le hacían cuando se daban cuenta de su presencia. Necesitaba apoyo, quería ser acogida por unos brazos cálidos y que le susurren al oído que todo está bien, que al día siguiente todo mejorará y que todo lo que ha vivido quedaría en una pesadilla.

Era una madrugada del quince de agosto, la pequeña de cabellera verde esperó pacientemente delante de su puerta hasta que todo quedara en silencio. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y observó el oscuro pasillo que apenas se podía vislumbrar por la luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana de su alcoba. Dejó la puerta de su dormitorio abierta para que iluminara el pasillo un poco y que parte del miedo que sentía se fuera.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana soltó un suspiro de alivio, daba gracias a que sus cuartos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Tocó suavemente la puerta; una, dos incluso tres veces hasta que se abrió. Los oscuros ojos de su hermana le transmitían alegría y su enorme sonrisa hacía que su acelerado corazón se calmara.

No se molestó ni en preguntar lo que quería, dejó pasar a Tsubomi y ésta cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Kido corrió a los brazos de su hermana mayor y ambas se abrazaron. No necesitaban palabras para describir lo que sentían o lo que la otra pensaba, eso era suficiente, suficiente para que la menor de las dos estuviera feliz durante el lapso que estuvieran juntas.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —cuestionó la mayor. La chiquilla asintió lentamente—. Ya veo, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo a dormir? Ya terminé de estudiar.

Volvió a afirmar con la cabeza, se soltaron de su brazo y, tomadas de las manos, fueron directas a la cama. Una vez metidas bajo las sábanas se abrazaron con cariño, cayendo casi de inmediato en los fuertes y delicados brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Un olor peculiar y molestia en los ojos hizo que despertara de golpe. Sus párpados se abrieron de par en par en cuanto vio el brillo de las llamas invadiendo cada parte del lugar donde se encontraban. Su corazón y pulmones se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerle la tarea de pensar en algo coherente más difícil. Temblando y gritando intentó despertar a su hermana, la cual se volvió consciente después de unos pocos segundos. Gritó de horror, llevándose a Tsubomi consigo y saliendo corriendo de allí.

Trozos de la casa caían sobre ellas, algunos llegaron a causarles heridas profundas que tendrían que tratar en cuanto salieran de la mansión.

Eran las únicas que estaban huyendo de allí, su padre estaba fuera, sin embargo no dijo adonde fue.

Casi estaban llegando a la salida, ya podían respirar la libertad y sentirse un poco más tranquilas, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al caer unos grandes cimientos de madera delante de la puerta. Huir por las ventanas no era una opción, su acceso era completamente nulo. El sentimiento de ansiedad las invadió mientras que las lágrimas salían pero... ¿no era esto lo que quería? ¿Ella no deseó desaparecer para siempre? No... ella no lo quería de esa forma. Por su culpa, su hermana también moriría por la estupidez que deseó. Abrazó a la única miembro de la familia que la quiso, como si pudiera protegerla de un destino tan cruel que sólo Kido había querido.

Aquella muñequita había aprendido a querer entonces, ¿por qué debían arrebatarle todo aquello que amaba? Simple, porque tenía que seguir siendo una muñeca y éstas no sienten nada.

Sus cuerpos estaban quemándose y, a pesar del dolor y de los gritos que producían, seguían abrazadas.

—No olvides que siempre te he querido.

—Sí, nunca lo olvidaré.

Entre llantos de desesperación y dolor se dijeron eso.

Y, tales como unas muñecas sucias y rotas, fueron desechadas al cubo de la basura llamado muerte en el que su mismo padre las había metido.

* * *

 **Fin :3**

 **El drama me llamaba... y este reto también xD**

 **Sobra decir que Kido es mi favorita de ese grupo de locos, por ello la escogí a ella X3 aunque estaba indecisa entre Kano y Kido, al final acabé haciéndolo sobre Kido xD**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic :3**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**

 **PD dos: Suerte a los que participen en el concurso owo yo creo que voy a necesitar muchísima xD**


End file.
